


Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

by Merenwen76



Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [11]
Category: Ten Inch Hero, Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Comeplay, Elf on a Shelf, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mistletoe, NSFW Art, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: After working undercover for two years, Cordell Walker plans to return home and face his duty as father, son, and Ranger. Until all the final documents are ready, he will stay in the California city of Santa Cruz. The only ray of hope in this city is the punk Priestly, who doesn't fit at all into the conservative future of Walker.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Boaz Priestly
Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703056
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> This story is a collaboration between me and the wonderful artist Merakieros. I requested three things from her in the beginning - handcuffs, mistletoe, and the Elf on the Shelf - look what she made of them! I am so excited! 
> 
> Because of this picture I have now written a story that I share with you here.
> 
> My thanks go, as always, to my two wonderful beta readers Jerzcaligrl and Firesign10. I love you ladies.
> 
> And Theatregirl7299 for alpha reading.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Cordell Walker turned up the collar of his denim jacket. It had been drizzling all day, and 50 degrees Fahrenheit was neither cold enough for snow, nor warm enough to feel comfortable. Christmas in Santa Cruz sucks. 

Everything sucked in Santa Cruz. The fake cheerfulness, the constant Merry Christmas music sounding from all stores. The happy family jingle bells. 

Cordell put his hands deep in his jacket and continued to stomp towards his goal. 

For almost two weeks he'd been stuck here in this town in California. The house where he was put up by the state was more than comfortable, but the waiting was driving him crazy.

Paperwork, bureaucracy, blah blah. Until he got a green light and was allowed to continue his journey home, he was stuck here. That was until the call came that morning. 

It's all done. He would receive his documents via express delivery by the evening, and be allowed to leave the next day.

Home- to Austin, to his family. How long had he yearned for this day, and how long had he been afraid of it? How would they receive him? Would they smile, with the same fake joy that he had been surrounded by for the last twelve days? Would they ignore him, or possibly hate him? And wouldn't he actually deserve all of it?

Cordell took his hand out of his denim jacket and opened the door to the small store that had become the only constant in his daily routine.

In a city full of fake cheer and false smiles, there was this one ray of sincerity. The one that literally gave the whole "we are all so happy ever after" thing the big middle finger.

"How you doing, Cowboy ?" Priestly was at least ten years younger than Cordell, but his mouth and attitude didn't fit him at all. His t-shirt said _From the bottom of my heart, I don't give a fuck!_ and on his name tag was just Priestly but for the first time that day Cordell smiled. The black jeans were much too tight and covered with holes. The mohawk cut was painted white and red, as befitted Christmas. And to top it all off, red and white candy canes jangled from his ear holes.

"The usual, please." Cordell watched as Priestly wrapped him up a roast beef guacamole sandwich and put his coffee in a to-go mug. At Cordell‘s home in Texas, the punk would have been called a problem of youth, but here he was probably more of a cult figure. 

Walker accepted his wrapped sandwich and cup of coffee.

"Sweet and bright just as you like it," Priestly smiled at him. The piercing under his curved lips moved with every word. And it wasn’t the first time Cordell stared spellbound at the young man's lips. 

"Thank you." Cordell pressed the lid firmly onto the cup and tipped more than usual.

"Are you all right?" Priestly's bottle-green eyes stared at him questioningly.

How should he respond to that question? How should he explain to him that his life will change completely starting the next day? That he has to finally face his past, which he had been running away from for so long.

"I'll be alright." Cordell nodded at him and tapped on his hat, which had earned him the nickname from Priestly. The punk smiled at him and tilted his head. 

"See you tomorrow, Cowboy?" 

Cordell wondered how far down the tattoo on Priestly’s neck went underneath the dark t-shirt.

"Actually today is my last day. I am leaving Santa Cruz tomorrow." It almost felt like an apology.

Priestly smiles. "That's too bad, Cowboy." And yes, somehow it seemed to be bad.

Cordell left the little sandwich store without turning around again. He had no business being there. He went straight home and started packing. In the evening, he lit the fireplace one last time, looked at the Christmas decorations his landlady had installed, and looked at the elf on the shelf dismissively. This stupid elf seemed to grin at him blatantly, as if he knew exactly how badly Cordell would fail.

He poured too much whiskey into the glass and stared into the flames of the fireplace.

Was he doing the right thing? He can almost hear his mother, what do you want here, after all this time? _Yeah,what does he want?_ He wanted to turn back time, go back to the way everything was before... He took a big gulp from the glass. There is no before, only after. His family needs him and he needs them, even if there are many wounds to be mended. 

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts. He put down the glass and stood up. Outside it was already dark. He looked through the peephole in the door, and for a moment, he couldn’t believe what he saw.

_Don't open_ , the door seemed to call, but Cordell had already pushed the handle down.

In the glare of the exterior lighting, Priestly seemed even more exotic. His nose ring sparkled in the artificial light and he had changed his clothes. _Eat me while I'm hot_ , it said on his shirt, and Cordell thought that his smile should not be so contagious. Nothing about Priestly should have fascinated him at all.

"What are you doing here? " Walker tried to say harshly, but his voice cracked.

"How can you leave without saying goodbye to me?" the punk asked, sulking .

"It's late, I have to get up early." Cordell defended himself again. 

"Do you really want me to leave?" Priestly asked, and all the voices in Cordell‘s mind shouted _Yes, tell him he has to go, now!_

Walker opened the door further and Priestly slipped inside. He went straight into the living room and Walker quietly closed the door. 

_What is he doing here_ , he asked himself, and followed Priestly into the warm room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Walker asked the punk and walked towards the whiskey bottle without waiting for an answer. He took another glass and poured two fingers of the dark brown drink.

Priestly accepted the glass and they toasted. "To the last evening," Priestly watched him challengingly, as he swallowed and the liquid ran down his throat. 

Walker's gaze remained fixed on Priestly's Adam Apple and he blushed slightly. "You still haven't told me what you want from me." Walker was not a patient man. 

"Was I really not platant enough?" Playing surprised, Priestly spread his arms. The little candy sticks on his ears dangled more violently and Walker shook his head at the grotesque sight.

"That's not gonna happen. Go home, punk."

"Consider it my duty and my personal Christmas present." Without waiting for Walker's response, Priestly reached into the hem of his T-shirt and pulled the cloth over his head. Carelessly, he threw it into the corner.

"What the..." But Walker's gaze caught on the young man's tattoo, gliding down over light alabaster skin that seemed even more attractive in the warm light of the fire. Dark brown nipples, the small buds already hard and erect, made the Ranger breathe faster. His gaze glided over Priestly's body, following the delicate, almost reddish treasure line that ran underneath the jeans, sitting way too low on the punk's hips.

"Boy, whatever it is you're up to, stop it. Believe me, you don't want me to get physical." Walker's voice should sound much harsher, but it almost sounded like a plea instead.

"But you haven't even seen my gift, have you?" Priestly pouted and unbuttoned his jeans. He was commando underneath and before Walker knew it, the jeans slid down to Priestly's ankles. 

While the punk was eager to get out of his shoes and the jeans, Walker couldn't take his eyes off the _gift_.

Clean-shaven, and semi-hard, Priestly's cock rested on his balls, but the real gem was the cock ring in the form of mistletoe attached to the root of his fat cock. 

"You gotta be kidding me!" Exclaimed Walker.

"Hey it's Christmas, lighten up." Priestly grinned and wiggled his hips a little, causing the mistletoe to swing back and forth.

Walker crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the punk. "You're crazy."

Priestly stepped out of his jeans and, completely naked, stood right in front of Walker. "Crazy for you," he confirmed, and his green eyes fixed on the man's hazel ones.

"Don't say such things," Walker countered, but his voice faltered.

"I say what I want, and I take what I want." Priesley reduced the distance between them until his chest touched Walker's crossed arms. His face was right in front of Walker's and they felt each other's breath on their skin. 

"Be careful what you wish for," Walker whispered one last time.

"I'm not afraid of you, Cowboy." Priestly's lips open slightly in front of those of the Ranger .

"You don't even know my name." Walker loosened his crossed arms and he stroked Priestly's bare arms with his middle and index finger.

"You don't know my first name either. All I know is that I want you, and that this is our last night." He looped his arms behind the Ranger's head. "So tell me, Cowboy, do you want me to go or stay?"

Walker's hands went up Priestly's arms and over his shoulder blades. He put one hand flat on the punk's back and pressed it against him. He felt the hard cock on his own dick, felt the naked skin on Priestly’s body, which is still fully clothed. The index finger of the other hand moved down the small of Priestly's back to the tip of his butt crease, stroking the sensitive tender skin and gliding over the butt crack.

Priestly was nothing like what Texas was; conservative, narrow-minded, and prejudiced. Starting tomorrow, it was back to work. By tomorrow, he'd be a good man, son, brother, father. By tomorrow, he would fulfill his duty. 

Tonight, he did not want to be good.

"We play by my rules," he breathed into Priestly's ear. "Stay put."

The punk just smiled at him, but stopped dead still.

Without thinking further, Walker went to his already packed suitcase and took out his handcuffs.

"Hands behind your back.“ Walker stood directly behind Priestly and saw a shiver run down his back.

The clicking of the handcuffs made Priestly flinch briefly. "Kinky," he uttered.

Walker walked around the man again, stepping directly in front of him. With his hands locked behind his back, Priestly stood completely exposed in front of him, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked provocatively into Walker's eyes, the candy earrings seemed downright playful. With his large hand, Walker ran his thumb over Priestly's face, stroked his heart bow shaped lips with his thumb, and slid down his neck.

"You have no idea what you are unleashing in me," Walker's voice was deep and agitated, his eyes widened in lust. With his hand he moved lower down the punk's body, twirling his nipple until it was red and swollen, and moving his fingertip along the fine treasure line. With the back of his fingers he glided over the aroused cock. The tip of Priestly’s cock was an angry dark red, held tightly by the ring. Walker collected the precome with his thumb, then lifted his wet, glittering thumb up and stroked again over the sensuous, plump lips of the punk. Obscenely, the punk ran his tongue out and licked Walker's thumb until he took it completely between his lips and sucked on it. They didn't take their eyes off each other.

Satisfied, Walker dropped his hand again and stroked Priestly's smooth, baby-soft balls with his big hand, rolled and kneaded them until more precome flowed out of the punk's cock. Priestly lustfully rolled his eyes and moaned loudly. His cock was rock hard and begged for redemption. 

"Come with me to the couch," Walker commanded, and went ahead. On the way there, he took off his shirt and carelessly threw it in the corner as well. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, his own cock throbbed hard and heavy in his pants and demanded to be released.

Walker let himself fall backwards on the couch, where he reached with his hand into his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. His jeans hung just under his balls and his boots he put against the back of the couch. 

Priestly approached the couch, licked his lips, and looked at Walker's aroused cock. 

"What are you waiting for,Priestly," urged Walker, "You know what they say, save a horse, ride a cowboy. So be a good boy and mount up.“

Priestly tilted his head slightly, as if thinking. His hands still locked behind his back, he pulled his shoulders back. "Mmm, I don't think that's what I want." With a cat-like movement he swung a bare leg over Walker's body, not at the height of Walker's dick, but much higher, over his chest. Triumphantly, Priestly looked down on Walker. He circled his hips obscenely on Walker's chest.

"Come on, Cowboy. It doesn't lick itself."

Walker still had his own hard cock firmly in his hand. He stared at Priestly's thick cock, standing erect in front of him. He moistened his lips and looked up provocatively. "If this twig pricks me in the eye once, I'm gonna spank your ass."

“Giddy up. “ Priestly smiled and pushed his pelvis forward.

Walker propped his legs up on the end of the sofa and pushed his jeans further down with his right hand. He grabbed his heavy balls and massaged them before his fingers grasped his long, thick shaft and began to stroke it.

With the other hand, he fondled Priestly‘s ass cheek and pushed his hips further up. Eagerly Cordell opened his mouth and pushed the tip of his tongue out.

"That's how I like it," Priestly whispered, and let the tip of his cock slide over Walker's tongue. With each movement of his hips, he pressed his hard cock deeper into Walker's wet, warm mouth.

"Gnh, so good, so fucking good." Faster and faster he pistoned his hips forward. Priestly‘s hands worked against the metal restraints that held them. Frustrated, he grunted and pushed his cock even deeper into Walker's mouth. Tears ran down Walker's cheeks and saliva from his mouth, but the vibration that made Priestly shiver was from the groaning of the excited Ranger.

"I knew you liked it. I knew you couldn't wait for me to fuck your mouth. Come on, Cowboy , show me how good you are." Priestly tossed his head back with a loud groan while his hands, still behind his back, pinched and massaged his own ass cheeks. Hard and firm, Walker jerked his cock, feeling his balls already contracting.

[](https://ibb.co/mJNbgGS)

"Untie my cock, come on Cowboy, I'm about to burst!" Priestly cried out, and Walker finally had some mercy. With one quick movement, he loosened the cock ring from Priestly's cock, which had already taken on an angry purple color.

"Fuck, yes," Priestly almost screamed when his dick was finally freed. Once again he pressed it deep into Walker's throat as he felt his orgasm roll over him, completely emptying himself into Walker's hungry mouth that kept sucking on his cock until Priestly nearly blacked out. 

Priestly let his cock stay in Walker's mouth and felt Walker's hand work faster and faster on his own cock. 

"Come, Cowboy." The two words, spoken harshly and hungrily, finally made Walker fly over the cliff. Come shot out of his cock and covered Priestly's ass cheeks. Walker's hand went through the milky liquid and rubbed it all over Priestly's ass. He ran his middle finger through the punk’s crack, circling around the fluttering hole until Priestly collapsed over him, exhausted. For a few minutes, they just lay there, fucked out, their bodies flushed; breathing heavily. 

Then Priestly stood up and wiggled his still cuffed hands. Groaning, Walker rose and searched for the key and released the handcuffs.

"That was really good, Cowboy." Priestly smiled at Walker and gathered his clothes.

Still dazed, Walker put his cock back into his jeans and closed the buttons.  
"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked Priestly.

Priestly declined with a wave of his hand. "No, this way I still have something to remember you by," he grinned cheekily.

After he was fully dressed again, he walked towards the door.

"Hey wait," Walker calls, and holds something out to him. In Walker's hand lies the green mistletoe cockring. 

"You forgot something," says Walker, and holds the ring up over both of them. 

Priestly's eyes widened in surprise, and a moment later he felt Walker's warm lips on his.  
"Merry Christmas, Priestly. My name is Walker; Cordell Walker."

Priestly looked at him, then accepted the cock ring and breathed a kiss on the Ranger's cheek. "Merry Christmas Walker. May you find what you are looking for."

Walker pursed his lips together and Priestly walked through the door.

"Hey, don't I get your first name?" he yells after Priestly.

The punk turns around briefly once more while walking backwards. "No, Walker. We don't know each other that well." One last time he winked at him, then he turned around.

Walker closed the door and leaned his forehead on the inside.

The next morning Cordell Walker left the house in Santa Cruz for good. He locked the door and threw the key in the mailbox as agreed. He took his suitcase and the papers from his new, old life. One last time he breathed the fresh morning air of the city before he went to his car. He stowed his luggage in the trunk and was just about to get in when he saw a small business card on his windshield wiper. 

The front of the card showed the small sandwich store and on the back was written in black letters. 

_Whenever you need a good coffee, you are always welcome. Take care of yourself, Cowboy. XO Boaz_

Walker rubbed the card with his thumb and stowed it in his wallet. Then he started the engine and drove into an uncertain future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story, and this unusable pairing.  
> And if you like the art, please let Andy know as well. She did an amazing job here!
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts. XOXO


End file.
